


Class 3Z Teacher's Law

by EverydayMeow, JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMeow/pseuds/EverydayMeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: Series by: JNCXTranslated by: EverydayMeowA 3Z AU love story between Sakamoto Tatsuma and Sakata Gintoki!Sakamoto Tatsuma and Sakata Gintoki have been childhood friends since forever and now colleagues as teachers in Gintama High School but not as lovers?!?!(Im sorry there isn't any original summary so have my shit summary instead)





	Class 3Z Teacher's Law

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary,this is a series originally written by JNCX !  
> Original fic: http://jiangyuanzhe.lofter.com/post/1f1fbb8c_12e5a4207
> 
> I have been reading fan fic for a while and have been personally chatting with her when I offered to translate. I am not actually confident in my chinese but I hope to do my best!
> 
> Just keep in mind I can't update regularly as school is getting busy and I am not exactly free all the time. But I do hope you would enjoy the first few chapters that I am determined to have it at least translated! 
> 
> P.S. My Chinese actually sucks a lot so a lot of the words and sentences are direct translated so it may sound very off and stuff, my English also suck a lot so if you saw any mistakes, please feel free to just whack me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01) Valentine's Day's Yearly Practice  
> 02) Regarding Class 3Z  
> 03) About Sakamoto Tatsuma  
> 04) Just spend my money only, alright?

Cp:Sakamoto Tatsuma x Sakata Gintoki

  * Main SakaGin,hint of AllGin
  * Semi-3Z Ginpachi Modern AU
  * Fresh ambiguous pure daily lives



 

01) Valentine's Day's Yearly Practice

February 14th

Reality strikes when the usually sloppy teacher pulled apart the gap between the other teachers on Valentine's Day. Regardless whether it the matter or spirit which are in enough to get Sakata Ginpachi to lock up his heart thoroughly as ever since last month, he have been secretly hoping to somehow unexpectedly strike the jackpot and earn some chocolates,even if it complimentary chocolate,he just wants to eat chocolate... Is what he hoped for but he overestimated how much his charm worth. The whole class no need to even mention those deep meaningful chocolates,even the complimentary chocolate he receive was from the female class chairman he once helped.

Sakata Ginpachi, OUT.

Compared to his neighbour desk mate,Sakamoto Tatsuma,who already received a mountain of chocolates before class even started. Every chocolate is packed with love and wrapped beautifully and there are even well known branded expensive chocolate mixed in this very mountain. While he who supervised a self-study class received said complimentary chocolate. Only one, nothing more, nothing less, just one.

Sakata Ginpachi, K.O.

"Ah...How annoying.Is it just me or is there more than last year?",Sakamoto wonders as he tries to organize the mountain of chocolates,the desk is already small, one wrong movement with the chocolate mountain is it gonna all fall."Ne, Kintoki, are you there?You are there right? You are right?? Don't you like sweets? You should like chocolates a lot right? If you don't mind, I can give you all these chocolates."

There it is, this tragedy have come a full circle.It always like this, every single year. He couldn't resist the anger, throwing his small complimentary chocolate box aside picked it up over again and replies in the anger he always feels at this time of the year,"Ha? Don't push your chocolate on me you bastard.You are the one who receive those chocolates you should be the who finishes the chocolates yourself. Trying to look at distressed what are trying to do? Trying to get more chocolates??If it really that annoying then why don't just start a rule that forbids gifting chocolates to you to stop those girls from gifting your chocolates?"

"Also, I don't like chocolates." He paused silently, putting his small box of chocolate into his desk drawer while yawning tiredly."I don't like it at all, Gin-san definitely don't like chocolates. I really don't like chocolates."

 

~｡･:*:･ﾟ★:*:☆･ﾟ:*:･｡~

 

The bell for the next class rings.Finally organized the mountain of chocolate, Sakamoto took his teaching materials and left his desk to prepare to head to class to start his lesson. And before leaving the faculty office, he will definitely walk pass Ginpachi's desk which he then conveniently pass a bar of chocolate to him,"Ahahaha, it all sweets anyways. This is for you,like every year's tradition and today's sweets fuel. It my gift for you." 

Ginpachi naturally caught the chocolate Sakamoto threw to him, on a closer look, the package is branded with high quality giving him the urge to smack this box of chocolate back to Sakamoto's head. 'It hard to comprehend rich people',Ginpachi silently comforts himself while bitterly scolding rich people should all go die all the while opening the rich chocolate bar. Taking bites after bites.

Sweet chocolate flavour so rich that it could not be compared to the usual chocolate parfait that Ginpachi always eats. The chocolate flavour is so strong and thick that all his taste buds are tingling in happiness. The chocolate is definitely out of this world, Ginpachi can't tell whether he should hate or love Sakamoto for this chocolate. Every bite into the chocolate is like a few minutes in heaven. Ginpachi rolls his office chair to the wall, turning to look out the window,feeling a little more calm. Even though he is a little mad, but in his hands is the chocolate he traditionally receives from Sakamoto. Moreover,the chocolates that Sakamoto received will eventually end up as his,not his fault that they live together. Under the same roof, anything regarding sweets or money,anything that is Sakamoto's is his and he basically lives like a king, once in awhile he would just snag a stack of money and that became his way of living. 

 

 

02) Regarding Class 3Z

Valentine's day have passed, and it time for yearly March sakura filled graduation. Ever since coming back to his former high school as a teacher, Ginpachi have never switched from his class. He is forever Class 3Z's Japanese Language teacher and form teacher, similarly, Sakamoto is also forever Class 3Z's Maths teacher and co-form teacher. Trouble kids ought to be taught by former trouble kids, it a concept that is implemented by the school, though it is not confirmed whether it would only get worse or not but that the answer that the school gave. It a surprise that the two former 3Z students would come back to become their former class's teachers.

In a nutshell, Class 3Z,is Gintama High School's infamous class of trouble kids. Graduating from their second year, each class will review all their students from their grades to their behaviour and throw all the troublesome ones into Class 3Z,letting the students choose their own path whether they proper or perish, it all up to the students of 3Z.

 However this year's Class 3Z isn't actually what most people would imagine as 'troublesome' kids. Each of them are pretty normal, just some rowdy bunch who require some force to control as solutions. It just in the case of when Ginpachi and Sakamoto was a student in Class 3Z, none of the teachers could beat them, which is why they couldn't be bothered about them. Ever since Ginpachi took over Class 3Z, every year's class become more peaceful which led to the current predicament where he could not be separated from Class 3Z as if it was fated.

Ever since then, rumours and legends have been passing down, stories of Gintama High School,Class 3Z's Sakata Gintoki, have slowly slipped away from people's memory as time flew by. It not that surprising considering that he have graduated from high school for years, most people don't remember that year's Class 3Z's terror, and no one would even think that he would even come back to his former high school to become a teacher there.

He even changed his name.

Sending away this year's graduating Class 3Z students,hoping that the next class would be more normal than the previous, giving him less problems to deal with. Although he would still need to clean up his own student's mess, the only easy thing he doesn't really need to put in effort to teaching the students how to study for university which means that he doesn't have to sacrifice any of his brain cells just to teach them. In any case, he is already letting these students pick their own paths whether they prosper or perish, there isn't a need to care too much anyways. He just needs to perform his duty as a teacher and everything will be fine.

 

 

03) About Sakamoto Tatsuma

Ginpachi yawned, noticing that not far from him, Class 3Z's classroom is Sakamoto standing at the door invigilating a mini class test. Observing his back,it so straight and...pink. Ginpachi couldn't help but stifle a laugh, this guy always liked his pink dress shirt for some reason. Meanwhile he adjusts his own shirt, not only that is that it Sakamoto's favourite pink dress shirt, it took awhile before Sakamoto managed to argue his way into forcing him to wear the pink dress shirt too, it not like they are a couple shirt.

Sakamoto that bastard have always been with him for the longest time. Ever since elementary school, they had been neighbours who went to the same school although an apartment compound one that is build like it a modern grand residence to a normal ordinary residence cannot be compared together. After Shoka Shonjuku Elementary School it was Joui Middle School, even after managing to get into the same school, they even ended up in the same class again. Sakamoto's family business is a business conglomerate that specializes in stock marketing that goes nation wide as well as internationally. Yes, Sakamoto is a rich family's young master, although as to why he lives as if he is an ordinary person there is no actual answer. He have always been extremely good at business management, his results along with Ginpachi's results have always been around the same so Ginpachi had always believed that even if they are together in High School, Sakamoto would eventually split up to go into the Economics Department to continue his further studies and take up his family business. But who would have thought that he went to change his ambition report to the same as his own which is the Pedagogy (Teaching) Department. When he found out about it, he and his parents flew into rage and nearly beat him to death. 

Even after finishing up their college entrance exam, Sakamoto still had continued to review his choices with his parents along with Ginpachi for almost 2 months. But he still laughed and act like it no big deal as they argue over his choices while holding Ginpachi's shoulder and laughed more with a face that says,'I am sorry, I won't do it again but I will do it again'. "To think that you care that much about my life and future I am really happy and grateful! I am touched!"

"...You wish,says who care about your life, I don't have nearly enough worry energy to share with you. I just think that this is the first time I have ever seen your dumbass do something so stupid and overreacted only."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

This conversation started on an ordinary afternoon. That day the temperature in the afternoon was just right, the sun was shining brightly, and a light yet warm breeze breezes through the wind, it the perfect weather for a date. Their everyday routine as seen by Sakamoto, sitting with Ginpachi at the riverside, lightly playing with the water. Everytime Sakamoto wanders his gaze at him, his eyes holds a longing for love from the person he loves dearly.

 

 

04) Just spend my money only, alright?

As told, the two of them lives together,but to be more accurate, they are just co-renting. Finding someone who is renting out a room to share the rent cost is like a dream to Ginpachi, especially after being nagged at by his neighbour, Otose, the annoying old granny that is unfortunately his landlord,knocking on his door for his rent money every single day,he just can't stand that kind of everyday life anymore. His own parents having passed away when he was still a little infant, for many years he have always lived independently, Ginpachi already experienced all kinds of downs in life and yet his biggest problem and source of frustration are all the time he had to hand up his rent money.

Plus, living with a rich person under the same roof in the same house, maybe he could have some luck in wealth. Sometimes Ginpachi would randomly think about how he secretly wish Sakamoto would just whack a stack of cash into his face. On that topic, he once got lucky and got the Vice-Principal's, Sasaki Isaburou's, black VIP credit card, within that card is infinite wealth and it in his very hands, Ginpachi felt like he have hit the lottery jackpot. Although Sasaki was just asking him to buy some teaching materials only, Sasaki trusted him so much that he just gave him that VIP card without even thinking and even generously told him that if he wants anything extra, he could just get it with his card.

That day, he went to a dessert shop and spend a heck ton of money. When he came back his shopping trip, Sasaki even specially open his phone and show it to him, letting him see the amount of transaction records. Sasaki was just trying to make fun of him but Ginpachi was surprisingly calm about it, sneering a laugh, too lazy to bother, tentatively thanked him and walked off without looking back out of the faculty office.

The moment Sakamoto found out about this he went into an oddly scary silence. His gaze on Ginpachi was complex, it was hard to grasp what Sakamoto was expressing from his eyes, looking like he was depressed, the atmosphere around him felt like it was on low pressure. When they reached home, Sakamoto silently took out his bank card one by one and set it infront of Ginpachi,hesitating for almost a long while finally said,"Kintoki. Next time please don't randomly use other people's money. Just spend my money only, it better that way at least for me. Password is your......"

Ginpachi can't tell what exactly Sakamoto is trying to say, scowling,"...Hey hey. What this suddenly? Did you finally realize how much Gin-san lacks moral control at the sight of money?"

Ginpachi collected all the cards and pile them together,"No matter what I say, if there is someone willing to give money, to me it obviously a good thing. Who cares if they are just trying to get a favor out of me you don't have to worry, I at least can tell the different and know when to reject." Then Ginpachi took the cards and spread it out like it a stack of poker cards and asked,"Tatsuma, take one card for yourself to keep, the rest I will keep."

Sakamoto stare blankly at the drama Gintoki was showing, his initial depressed feeling suddenly felt lighter and suddenly felt more cheerful than before. Perhaps he should give credits to a certain someone who happen to be thick-skinned, or Sasaki's intentions was simply misunderstood, anyways, Sakamoto more or less got over his initial depression already. Smiling again, picking the card in the middle and slowly took it out of the pile from his hands,"Ahahahaha, this card is my favourite debit card."

That card is the only one that was opened with the help of Ginpachi, and it also the only card which the password was not set as Ginpachi's birthday as it was not him who set the password.

"Che, you bastard, you actually took the only card I know the password for,",Ginpachi curled his lips, and lightly hummed,"You don't plan on letting me spend your money in the first place right? I knew it, how horrible."

Sakamoto originally wanted to explain himself but was cut by Ginpachi,"Whatever. I don't plan on spending your money in the first place anyway,",he mouth twitched into a smile, he gazes softly at Sakamoto and handed the stack of cards back to Sakamoto,"Bakasuma, keep it properly ok?"

Perhaps is because of Ginpachi's gaze at him that warms him that he felt extremely touched, when Sakamoto reached out to take the stack of cards, he could feel his breathe getting messy. Burying his face in his elbow, carefully breathe slowly. 

 

"Kintoki, you......"

"It Gin not Kin, idiot."

 

Sakamoto lower his head and laughed,"Yea, I'm an idiot."

 

To be Continued~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It actually felt way shorter in chinese, but man, when I translated it I was just thinking,"THIS IS LONGER THAN WHAT I EXPECTED WHAT GOING ON???!!?" Honestly, I felt like the words in chinese felt way deeper yet casual but here we are in English, honestly I hope it still readable and still understandable. If there is any mistakes, please do feel free to point it out and critique! 
> 
> Special thanks to JNCX for letting me translate this fic! 
> 
> Translation notes:  
> The nouns are a mess please forgive me.. I'm still getting a hang on fixing all these. But for now, please bear with my poor english and poor chinese!


End file.
